Beetlejuice Ghost-life: The last year
by NightangelFW
Summary: It's Lydia's last year on Shannon's school for girls and she has begun to notice that her best Beetlejuice is acting strange towards her. By the help from a new friend she figure out that her best friend have feelings for her and maybe she have for him as well...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

my first fanfic, so please be gentle!  
I will only tell a little before I begin. first of all; this fanfic is **mostly **based over the cartoon-series and only few things is taken from the movie. remember that when you read it.

Because I´m not very good at English, my sister has been my Co-writer and has been a great help. Not even she is proof, so you will maybe find some grammar mistakes.

Tim Burton own Beetlejuice and all the character in this story  
I will tell you by time who I own.

* * *

**Prologue**

it was one of those rainy days we all know too much. It was just one of those days there the 13-year old girl was told she couldn't go outside because they didn't want her to be wet and cold. But the truth was she loves the rain and the darkness there came with it. She couldn't explain why she liked it so much, she just found something fascinated about it.

Everything there was... well different was fascinated in her eyes. She has never seen vampires, werewolves or Frankenstein's monster as (very much) spooky.

Maybe that's why people in the school for girls saw her as weird and avoided her, but she was used to it... the girl gave a small sigh from her. Sometimes she wished she had a friend, a friend like all the others from school have... or just someone to spend the days with, like a boring day like this..

she heard a noise near her mirror, did her cat Percy come in without her seeing it? She looked up and to her surprise it wasn't the cat, but a man.

There was a man **inside **her mirror!

The man hasn't noticed her and with a boring expression on his face, he looked around her room and finally his green eyes eyed her.

Both just stared at each other with stunned faces.

he was the first who came to himself and with a high "EEEP!" he disappeared from the mirror.

"wait!" she cried after him, and quickly jumped off her bed and walked over to the mirror to see if she could see him on the other side of the mirror's glass "please don't go!"

few seconds after, the man´s forehead and eyes peaked up from the bottom of the mirror

"you folks don't usually want me back when you have seen me" he remarked suspicious.

"how did you get inside my mirror?" she jumped on her chair in hope to better see him

"just checking if someone makes something funnier here in this dump" he peaked himself up so she now could see his face and chest.

"do you think my room is a dump?" she asked slightly offended.

"you know, kid" he said while he took a extra good look around her room "your room is spooky and gloomy, just after my taste"

she couldn't help but smile, he was the first who "likes" her room

"so you don't think my room is... weird?"

"are you kidding! Weird in my book is when folks talk to plants and the plants talks back" and by the word "book" he suddenly turned himself into a book with a face and seconds after he again turned back and was holding a plant in his hand like the hamlet and the plant mumbling something back to him.

she got so surprised over that, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"huh?" she heard him ask in her laugh

"hahaha you-haha you are funny"

"you really think I'm funny?"

"sure! how do you do that? It is some kind of magic?"

"Nah! It's my juice. I am after all the Ghost with the most!"

"are you a ghost? Cool!"

"if you thinks that's cool, kid. Just wait till you see the Neitherworld, there are all kind of cool stuff"

she smiled big and jumped down the chair "wow! How do I come to the Neitherworld?"

"simple" he said with sly smile "but before I tell you, you have to tell me your name first"

"I'm Lydia"

"Lydia? Think I call you Lyds, babes"

she giggled of him, _Lyds? _She thought _it first time someone have giving me a nickname._

"so what is your name?"

"I can't tell ya"

"why?"

"it's part of my charm" he change himself into a necklace and back to himself

"buuuut, you can guess my name"

"how?"

"by play charades with me" and by a snap with his finger(Lydia noticed he have red tipped fingers) and something appeared on the mirror table, she quick jumped off the chair to get a better look at the thing. It was a big insect

"a insect?"

"nope, try again"

"bug"

"nah"

"what about beetle?"

he just smiled back and again snapped with his finger

"orange?... ehm orange juice?"

"close"

"juice?"

"bingo kid"

she thought for a second _a beetle and a juice? Who has a name with those two thing?_ Lydia looked at him there gave her a smile back, she went to her bed to sit down.  
_well... if he can sit in my mirror and change himself by literally translation and make things appear, I'm sure a name with a beetle and a juice is normal for him_

"figure it out, kid?"

"is you name Beetle and Juice?"

"no, but close"

"Beetlejuice?"

"Bingo kid, that's my name!"

"is your name really Beetlejuice?"

"yep"

"you have an odd name, Beetlejuice"

she gave a cry of surprise when he suddenly jumped out of her mirror with a "HA!" and landed on her floor

"wow" she said with wide eyes and jumped down to him from the bed "how did you do that?"

now she got a closer look at him. he had suit with vertical black and white stripes, a magenta colored shirt and a black tie. His hair was blond and long (she could have sworn she saw a beetle behind his ear). His eyes were yellow with a emerald green iris. Teeth look like they was been thrown inside his mouth and they was green(with beetles yuck!), and even she stood 5 feet from him, she could smell him(stinks worse than dump and death together). But even after all this, she couldn't stop seeing him as a cool and funny guy.

"you see Lyds" he flew up in midair with a laidback expression and said as he pointed his index finger against his forehead "every time you say my name three time in a row, I can come to your world. Heck!" he yelled cheerful and turned into a weird looking globe with his cheerful face on "You can even come to my world!"

She couldn't stop laughing at him. "deadly-vu! So I just have to say your name tree times again and I can come to the Neitherworld?"

"that's how it works babes"

"alright!" she could have jumped of pure excitement but she managed to keep a hold on herself and quickly ran over to the door to check on what her parents did.

"hey, whatcha doing?"

"I have to make sure that my parents won't notices that I am gone," she closed the door quietly again "I just have to make sure to be home before dinner"

_I don't think I will tell them about Beetlejuice. It´s not like they would believe me. This is soo cool!_

"sure thing Babes. Just give me the three B-words, so we can have some more fun!"

she smiled a smile there could fit him and said his name as quickly as she could "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

the ghost Beetlejuice began laughing maniac and flew up in the air with "it's Showtime!"  
By a zap with his index finger the whole room began to act on its own. The balcony door opened with a bang and thunder was seen outside, the door to her room opened as well but instead seeing the rest of the house, it sucked all her carpet and few other belongings out as a giant vacuum. The wallpapers broke apart and Lydia's whole room grew larger and spears pieced out from the walls and made a perfect resting place for the bats there like the rest; magically arrived.  
"DEADLY-VU!" she couldn't help but yell amazed out and began to spin around herself to see every detail of her "new" room "this is SO freaktastic!"

"and you know the best part?" the ghost flew down to her "this little trick will happen **every** time when you stand in your room and want to come to the Neitherworld!" Beetlejuice said while he floated(didn't really surprises her he also could fly) around her

"can I also have some freaky clothes?"

he raised an eyebrow for that comment.

"you know" she shyly took her arm behind her back "so I fit better in you world. I have always wanted a poncho, but my parents never wanted to give me one"

Beetlejuice grinned at her little story, made her think she maybe already have made a fool out of herself already. Then to her surprise the ghost floated over to her small table and zapped it. Her lamp and the table disappeared and the tablecloth floated bit around and finally it put itself around her neck, automatically she lifted both her arm to make sure it fitted her. She looked down at herself she saw her new cloth have changes into a deep red color poncho with spider-web pattern. Together with the poncho she have also got a full-body black leotard, there ended at the sleeves like finger-less gloves, and at the bottom of the legs was a double footwear. Even her hair was sat up.

"WOOOW!" she cried with wide eyes and a big smile, like before she spun around herself to see all details on her new clothing.

Beetlejuice grinned over her excited spinning around herself and pointed at her poncho;

"**that** thing will come **every** time you step foot into the Neitherworld" he landed and cried in an almost childish voice as he went up to the door "and now it time to have some fuuuun!"  
Lydia smiled and ran with him up to the door highest up in the room. The door opened and a whole new world appeared in front of her. Beetlejuice has already jumped out and turned around to see why she wasn't following him... she hesitated

_can I really trust this guy? _She thought for herself.

She looked at his questioning face "will you be my friend?" she knew it was a stupid question, but she have to be sure he wasn't just was another one who later will pick one her. beside; he was a completely stranger and her parents has told her more than once **not** to go with strangers. But… he has been the only one so far who have been nice to her, and made her laugh; so he couldn't be all that bad, right?  
"gee" he scratched the back of his head so beetles jumped out, she giggled a bit over that sight, but stopped when he said;

"never have a real friend before"

"you don't?... me either" she said sad "everyone has always seen me as a freak"

she felt a hand been laid on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Beetlejuice looked friendly but also teasing down to her.

"You know Lyds, the two of us can be freaks together"  
she smiled to that comment, not exactly what she expected but it was far better than a normal and boring answer. He gave her his hand (literally) out to her "so what do you say, kid." he said with an impish smile down to her surprised wide-eyed face "do you wanna be my partner in pranks?"

So after the surprise he** did **give her his hand she gave him a big smile and even he didn't say it, she knew he **wanted** to be her friend. She took his hand and said almost laughing as she stuffed it back in place.

"yes I do"

* * *

I know some of you will probably start saying that; this is not how they meet. to be honest; I have always wondered why she will be friends with someone who first tries to kill her parents and then force her to marry him.

beside, the two Beetlejuice´s have only the name in common. rest, not so much. so what that happen in the movie, never happen in my fanfic's.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Tim Burton own Beetlejuice character. I own the story and my sister is my Co-writer.  
enjoy

**Memories**

Lydia sat in the classroom. She smiled a bit for herself of the memories on how she meet Beetlejuice for the first time for over 5 years ago. This was her last year on Miss Shannon's school for girls, unbelievable it was almost over soon. She looked again down to her test-book and wrote the last note.

_Finnish... Finally! Now I just have to wait to the bell ring _she looked at the clock, she sighted _great! Whole 15 min before we're dismissed._

She sighed again. Regretting slightly she asked Beetlejuice to stay away when she was in class. She smiled a bit over the memories when he **did** actually sneak into her class. How he have transformed himself into a spider to scare all the cuteness out of Claire because she mocked Lydia or what about that time he has disguised himself as a professor named Beetleberg, boy! Did that almost go **wrong **or what?

She up on the clock again _10 min back..._

Time. Oh yeah. By an accident they did come to the Land of Time and ended up with that they almost completely ruined the time stream, because Beetlejuice managed to scared the time to run amok when they stood face to face with Grandfather time, luckily they did make him "tick" again. That was probably the weirdest anniversary she did have with him.

_5 min left_

Speaking of anniversary. It was soon their 5 year anniversary, wonder what will happen this year's anniversary? Last year it almost ended with a blown up the Road house and a **really **mad Mayor over the mess they made, or in other words: Beetlejuice made, and that time she couldn't help because the major was really pissed.  
So it was no wonder that he stayed in her world for 4 days before returned home. That was the longest time he has been away from the Neitherworld. And what a chaos it was keeping him hiding from her parents.

**Riiiiiiiing**

_Finally! Time to come back home_

Lydia took all her stuff and began the walking outside.

"... and I will, like, have the most haaandsomeste boy to the prom" she heard Clair say to her "gang" "I totally knooow that Deezt never will find a boooy who will go out with her"

Lydia simply ignored her. There was still long time to Prom, so she don't have to think on **that** problem right now

With her age also came more strength (she got a lot of workout in running with Beetlejuice) so the ride home was now easier for her to get sooner home than she could when she was 13 years old. She crooned one a song(she couldn't quit remember the whole song) back home

"Hi mom, hi Dad!" she greeting out in the room

"hi pumpkin, how's school?" asked her father Charles there sat with a newspaper in front of his face.

"boring. We was up to a test"

"oh. What did you get in grades?"

"we only got the grades tomorrow, dad"

"okay pumpkin, always hope you gets some good grades"

Lydia didn't answer him, she just smiled back to him when he vanish under his newspaper again

_bet that B.J haven't been after you today daddy, since you are so relaxed today._

She smiled a bit wider and walked next by Delia there was fully concentrated on her new painting

_well, it does look like a fruit-basket this time_

she said a quick "hi mother" (Delia came with something there sound like a "hi")before walking up to her room

"heeey Babes!"

"hi B.J"

"how's school?"

her smile grew wider

Beetlejuice noticed it and asked "what?"

"my dad asked the same"

Beetlejuice face transformed into her father and said with Charles voice "so how was school, Pumpkin?"

She kept laughing even he got his (ab)normal face back

"boring" she managed say through her laugther

"so that's good you can go to the Neitherworld with me. Oh boy! We could take out and bawl-ling(he held a bowling ball in his hand there began screaming in his face) or house-riding(he sat on a miniature house there began to buckle with him as a horse) or just take to the Eye-scream shop" the last he said pretty tame with a relaxed attitude.

Lydia who finally stopped laughing of his literally translations began to think over his offer

"what about the amusement park I have heard about?"

"what amusement park?"

"that with the name 'Nwolc laugh' park"

Beetlejuice didn't look quietly amused over that idea, but he just shrugged on the shoulders with his usually smile and said "whatever you say Lyds, but it will not be a whole day trip"

"likes it's ever that, I still have to be home before dinner" she said smiling while she walked over to her little table

_I wonder why he did get __**that **__look on his face then I told him I will to that park?_

Like she have done so many times she could count, she pulled the curtains for and said the words she did later made up to his name  
"Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose ...

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, **Beetlejuice!**"

As it have done so many times before, Lydia's room change to the more freaky room. Her tablecloth turned into the so beloved poncho and as always she raised her arms and the old magic changes its color to the deep red.

_Something never changes, but unfortunately... something does._

Lydia looked down of herself. The poncho couldn't barely touch her shins anymore, she could easily see she have grown.

Beetlejuice came floating over and landed beside her.

"hey Babes, why are we hanging(they both began hanging like clean cloth a few seconds) around here for, shouldn't we go to that park?"

"I can't go out like this" she spread arm and he could see the problem "my poncho is way too small for me"

When she looked at him she saw something in his eyes there was gone as quickly as it came,

_What was that? Sadness? Why is he sad?_

She remember that is **was** him there gave her the poncho, so he must be a bit sad over she couldn't wear it anymore

But that wasn't quite the thing

Beetlejuice have first now realized that Lydia has grown. She has begun to grow up on him and that was the thing there saddens him a bit.

_She has always liked that poncho _he thought and with a zap with his "juice" he made the poncho longer and took that opportunity to chances the outfit just bit

"deadly-vu!" Lydia said when she looked at herself "I love the new stile"

Beetlejuice smile over her happiness, he didn't do that much. the poncho was now more resemble to a dress with no sleeves. The once full-body black leotard was removed with a deep-dark red long sleeves and legs. Around her stomach she now has a black cloth-belt, she still had her dark boots, just 3-4 size bigger.

Okay... he did a bit more than he thought.

Lydia ran over to give him a big hug "thank you Beej"

he hugged her friendly back "yeah sure Lyds, but can we nooooow take to that Nwolc park, before I bored to death?"

she giggled at him over his way with words when he juiced himself under a grave.

Soon they sat in their car named Doomie, Lydia was the one who drove while Beetlejuice tried(with not much luck) to catch some bugs.

_Why does she have to look like a woman now?_

That question have sat behind Beetlejuice mind since she gave him that hug.

_Yeah sure, she has grown. Big deal! All Breather grows up... she will soon grow up from me..._

the hiding sadness came back and before he could even look at Lydia, a (**really)** unlucky bug flew straight into Beetlejuice's mouth and the suddenly dinner-is-serve bug took the ghost by surprise, that he(high-speed) flew back on the backseats and tried to cough the bug up with a really funny-looking face.

Lydia in the other hand didn't know she should laugh or help him.

Finally he coughed the bug up and managed to swallow it **right** this time.

"are you okay B.J?" he heard Lydia ask, he looked up and saw that she was concerned about him.

"sure babes" he tried say joking "Luckily I can't choke for you know; I'm already dead"

she rolled her eyes at him "just don't do that again, okay. I thought you would've turned blue or something"

"like this" he asked her teasing and turned himself blue. Lydia couldn't stop her laugher.

* * *

the memories Lydia have is from "Stage fright" "Substitute Creature" and "times flies". I don't know private schools have prom so it just pure guesses. don't think her clothes grow with Lydia so I took the changes to made my own me design to her outfit, please don't be too mad at me for that. the incident with B.J and his dinner? it is from a joke my grandpa(on my farthers side) told me, in his story it was just a bird and not a beetle XD


	3. Chapter 3: A clown laugh

all character in this story belongs to Tim Burton.  
story belongs to me and my co-writer is my sister Vildtiger.

* * *

**A clown's laugh**

Lydia found fast out why Beetlejuice wasn´t very happy by coming to this place.

_Nwolc?... oh no it's clown spelled backward.. Nwolc laugh amusement park is a__** Clown**__ laugh park._

Just to her luck, well they were here now. So they just have to make the best out of it.

After some time both of them began to loosen up bit. Yeah sure the place looked like a circus, but none of the clowns tried to topple water over them(most lucky for Beetlejuice for he hates water) and the attractions wasn't deadly(for Lydia) so they did have a great time. Beetlejuice did even win a (something there should look like) teddy-bear from one of the stalls, but none of them liked that fluffiness of a teddy bear, so they(mostly Lydia, for B.J had a reputation that he wasn´t nice ) gave it to the nearest crying ghoul-child.

"you know what Beej?" Lydia said when they relaxed at one of the cafés.

"huh?" the Ghost turned to her.

"this park isn't that bad after all"

"pff! Yeah, if you like clowns" Beetlejuice remarked with a snort, one of his worst prank rivals was a clown.

She rolled her eyes at him "oh even you laughed in the roller-coaster"

"more a ruler-toaster, HA!" Lydia giggled when Beetlejuice turned himself into a toaster with a scepter and a crown "to rule over the toasts of Jamelot" he said with his 'noble voice'

Lydia laughed more of that joke, but she did stop and said slight seriously "I would like to leave now, if I stay in here much longer I will begin to laugh like a clown"

"Alright Lyds. Let´s get out of here" he nodded, took her hand and dragged her over to the exit, but she never got out of the exit. Before she knew what was going on, she was grabbed from behind and brutally forced out of Beetlejuices hand.

"LYDS!"

The next thing she knew was that she was dragged in a tribute inside a circus tent. She heard a clown laughing, and she knew that laugh all too well.

"Scuzzo! Say to Fuzzo he shall let me GO!" she yelled over to the smaller clown who stood not far away from her.

"hahahahaaa, why´s that?" Scuzzo laughed "we are just beginning to having fun!" unfortunately for her, these two clown´s way of fun would not be fun for her.

Behind her, Lydia heard Fuzzo; Scuzzo´s brother says something in clown sounds, and he sounded pretty nervous.

"Relax Fuzzo!" yelled to the smaller clown and added laughing "Beetlebreath won't hurt us so long we have the brat"  
Lydia´s eyes lit in anger to that insult.

**_Brat?! _**_Ohhh I will give you two who´s the brat_

she began stamping on Fuzzo's feet(wasn't that hard to miss) and the bigger clown really began to panic.

Scuzzo walked over to them and stopped Lydia fighting by saying in a sneer mixed with his usually laughing "hey brat! If you don't stop that right now, I will personally stuff you down in my Head-canon" he pointed at a big cannon with a head at the front behind him.

Lydia froze in her moves, but not because of the threat from Scuzzo but from a threaten voice behind Scuzzo's back she was more than happy to hear right now.

"not before I´ll stuff you in first!" Beetlejuice said, he had possessed the same canon Lydia was been threaten to be putting in.

Scuzzo screamed loud before Beetlejuice-canon "ate" him and few seconds after he spat the clown out again with a so brutal force that the clown left a hole in the tent.  
Fuzzo decided to take the run for it, but before he ran after his still flying brother, the bigger clown lit a new canon to fire. He made some stranger clown sounds there could sounds like a laugher before he fled from the scene.

–

Beetlejuice chuckled returned back to his normal form after blown that stupid clown off to the other side of the Neitherworld.

"Beetlejuice. You really shot that clown out of the circus" Lydia said happy. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"HA!" he laughed cocky "That´s was happen when you mess with the Ghost with the mos…" Beetlejuice stopped in his boast when he suddenly noticed the second canon counting down to fire, it was **right behind **Lydia's back! Worse was it was a fire-canon, he heard Lydia say something to him, but he wasn't quite sure what she said because his mind was on the sudden danger. The canon shoot a blaze of fire against them.

He didn't think, just reacted. He pushed Lydia awayfrom the flames and the next thing he knew... he was standing as a sooty matchstick. Completely burned up...

"**Beetlejuice!**" he heard Lydia cry.

_phew... she okay... can't say the same for me... ugh... can't feel a thing._

"oooow..." was the only thing he could say right now, it always felt longer to feel his regenerating powers to kick in when he got incinerated as a sod-stick.

Then his power finally kicked in.

"B.J, are you okay?" Lydia asked worried.

"ohhh... feel a bit burnt out" he muttered joking and then he remembered why he ended up like this in the first place "heyareyouokay?" he said in one breathe.

"I'm okay... but I hurt my hands from the fall" she showed her bruised hands, right now Beetlejuice **hated **himself for hurting her.

But before he could say anything she said "I think it's time for me to come home, I got enough excitement for today"

"yeah.. good idea" he nodded as he returned back to normal.

The drive back to the roadhouse was a very silent trip. Beetlejuice couldn't stop torturing his own mind for hurting Lydia. Sure he has done many stupid and selfish things in the past, but he never **wanted** to hurt Lydia.

He didn't want to lose his best friend, not now, not ever.

"Beej?"

"huh?..what?" he snapped out of his own train of thoughts and looked at his friend

"thanks"

"for what, Lyds?" he asked, not sure why she thanked him.

"for saving my life... if you haven't pushed me away.. well I..." he quickly interrupted her

"I just reacted, but you know I will never let anything hurt you"

She looked at him and smiled one of those friendly smiles there always made him feeling happy. They arrived to the Road house and Lydia walked over from Doomie and over to Beetlejuice to give him a hug.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend" she said while she still hugged him.

He hugged her friendly back, then, suddenly two things stunned him. He quickly he broke the hug.

"you better go home, your parents are probably making dinner now" he said far too quickly and he could see it surprised Lydia. It surprised him too.

"okay... see you tomorrow after school"

"no"  
This time he saw shock in her eyes, he sighed and tried to smile back to her "I have some… uhhh stuff, yeah stuff I´ll need to do tomorrow" he lied with a fake smile he was alright, although he did not feel alright "I´ll pop in when I have time"

"okay…" that Okay wasn't a good Okay, that little okay was hurtful on him, he have made her sad with his pitiful lie.

He waved back at her when she walked into her own world.  
Beetlejuice walked inside his home and sat down in his sofa with elbows resting on his legs while he buried his dirty hair in his hangs.

_Why does she have to smell __**so**__ good?! And why does my non-beating heart __**hurt**__ like that when she hugged me?_

He almost pulled his own head off of pure frustration of these new feelings. He growled a bit

_she is my __**friend**__, I __**cannot **__think like __**that**__ about her... I can't!... I.. just...can't…_

* * *

never liked those clowns, but they are good as enemies to Beetlejuice.  
have notice that BJ not heal himself right away then he is been burned, maybe so watcher can get a laugh first or as in my story, it just take more time to heal.  
now it began to be Interesting with the ghost's fellings.

the first episode Scuzzo and Fuzzo appear in it "driven crazy"


	4. Chapter 4: Complication and Panic

Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton. only the story belongs to me. Co-writer is my sister Vildtiger.

* * *

**Complication and Panic**

After the day with Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld. Lydia went down to eat with her parents, who haven't noticed for all these years that she wasn't all the time in her room, but in a completely different world. Unfortunately for her, they did notice the smell of something been burned. They simply thought that Lydia was trying smoking in secret on her room. So poor Lydia have to made up a (lame) story, that she **did** try to smoke but quickly stopped it for it tasted awful. She could see they didn't fully believe what she told and the very next morning(Beetlejuice didn't come to say "good morning".. odd) she caught her farther to sniff to her before she went to school, but since he didn't smell anymore smoke, he relaxed a bit more and wished her a good school day.  
_A good school day for me is when Claire Brewster is homesick _she thought for herself and just gave her father a "see you later" hug

The day was to be honest... boring. Sure she got good grades in her test(not number shock , but not top student either. Just good enough grades to be proud of them) and Claire didn't bother her so much today. But a day without her best friend was a just a too much of a regular day.

So out of her little boredom, she decided to visit Prudence. So much of her day was spent talking about which magazine boy looked the cutest. In Lydia's eyes however, they all looked the same. Sometimes she agreed or disagreed with Prudence when the other girl asked of her opinion, but she didn't think Prudence was fully aware that Lydia didn't pay the magazine boys very much attention.

_Hmm. Wonder how they will look like with green teeth? _She smiled a bit over that thought

Before Lydia went home she and Prudence did talk a bit about the not-so-soon-Prom.

"So have you found someone to take with you to Prom?"

"No, not yet. There is still plenty of time, before I have to think about it"

"Well Lydia. It's best finding one before all of the good boys are taken. I'm already begun to find a date" Prudence said smiling.

_What good boys? _She thought to herself and said chuckling to her friend "Aw. It is not the world's end if I don't find a date to the prom"

Prudence didn't disagreed with her, for Lydia was right it wouldn't be the world's end. She decided to let it go for now though, because she could see that talking about the still far away prom would be pointless from her side.

Back home with herself and after the dinner, Lydia walked up to her room with a small hope hearing her friend's voice say "Hi babes" or maybe ask annoyed where she have been, but nothing came, only the silence meet her.

With a small sigh she walked a bit abound in her room, and just to be fully sure that he wasn't pulling some kind of prank on her, she double checked the room, but he was nowhere to been found.

So she went to bed early. Just with a small hope that the next day would be more exciting, and with a cheerful Beetlejuice greeting her.

While waiting for the sleep to come, she thought a bit about that sad face he had the last time she saw him

He most have been sad because he, by an accident wounded her. She sure hopes he don't take it so deeply.

Beetlejuice didn't come the next day or the next after that. So 3 days later she really began to be a bit tense of his strange absence.

_Why haven't he contacted me? Has something happen to him? No. He always contacts me if he was in some kind of trouble._

She was really beginning to be nervous for her friend's wellbeing. Finally she lost her patience.

_That's it! I will not wait one second more. I __**have **__to see if he's is alright_

With that, she said his name three times and teleported herself into his world.

She walked over to the roadhouse (she quickly said "hi" to the Monster across the street and his dog Poopsi) and rang on the bell, to her happiness Beetlejuice opened the door. He looked like something the cat has dragged in... maybe even worse.

"Hi B.J... wow.. you look terrible!"

"aw... thank" he smiled weakly of what he thought was a flatter.

"No, I mean you **really **look terrible." She said and quickly noticed the bags under his eyes "You look like you haven't been sleeping for days!"

"Well, I was attempting to wrap my head around something" he said with a shrug and to Lydia's surprise, tapes wrapped around d the ghost's head.

You can say that again" she said with shaken head and walked inside as he got the ties off his head. She barely looked around to see his gigantic mess inside his house, but that was normal from his side. She turned around to look at him. He just stood there with hands in his pockets.

"Why haven't I heard from you?" she asked him, wondering why he did not look at her "I began to be worried something had has happen to you"

"It's complicated..."

So he didn't want to talk about it, alright she could live with that… for now.

"Okay. What about we do something together today?" she asked and added with a slight frown "feels like ages we last did something together"

"You're already here, so why not?" he smiled happy, but he didn't sound very eager.

_That didn't sound like Beetlejuice at all_

She decided not to go digging into it for the moment of what was bugging him; she wouldn't want to start a fight between them by an accident.

The day with him was just...off. He still pulled pranks on anyone they encountered, but it was like the pranks was only half-hearted and he barely talked to her, only came with few words; enough to hold a conversations, but nothing more. They brought two ice creams in the eye-scream shop and ate them in silence. Even **if **he acted very strange, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the day with him.

It was time for her to go home, she walked over to give him the usually hug. when she did hug him, but she felt he flinched of her touch. That move took her completely off guarded. She broke the hug and looked questioning at him, all she got was a strange look in his eyes she has never seen before.  
"See ya Lyds" he just said.

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

_What the heck is __**wrong with him?! **_Her mind screamed at her when she finally said his name three times and was back in her room

She didn't pay much attentions to her food, she barely heard Delia speaking to her.

"Huh? Did you say something Mother?"

"I was simple asking you, don't you like the food?" Delia asked her carefree that Lydia did not hear her the first time.

"Oh no. I'm just not that hungry right now"

"What is wrong Pumpkin?" her father asked.

"Weeell" she tried to come up with something, but when she couldn't she decided to tell the half of the truth story. Good thing BJ have taken so many disguises in the living world.

"It's Betty." She started "You know Betty juice. She was just acting very strange today. Sure we did have fun as we always do when together. But she... was just off somehow"

"How off dear?" Delia asked

"She barely talks to me and..."

"I have tried that before" Charles suddenly said

Both girls looked surprised at him.

"You have dad?"

"Sure pumpkin" her dad said with a small smile of the sudden attention "I know it can sound a little dreadful, but sometimes it happen"

"What happen dad?"

"You and Betty are beginning to grow away from each other"

Beetlejuice heard something. He couldn't quit say **what **it was, but it could sounded like crying.

_Have Ginder finally lost it? _He flew out off his bed and opened his door out to his living dead room. Nope, the sound didn't come from here. He flew back to his bedroom and began searching for the sound in there.

_If it a bug who is crying, I will personally make sure it don't do that again_

He stopped his search when he heard sobbing.

_Bug don't sob, where the hell does that sound come from?_

He looked around to see at his bedrooms mirror, he had many mirrors in his house (he never looked into them unless he wanted to speak with Lydia) but the bedroom mirror was the biggest of them in the entire house. He quickly walked over to the mirror and looked straight into Lydia's bedroom. He most had forgotten to turn it back to its regular state. He looked over to Lydia's bed and saw his friend lying there with her head buried in her arms.

_Oh no.. she is crying_

"Lyds?" he asked quickly but high enough for her to hear it

Lydia turned her head over to the mirror.

"Wow, you look more terrible than me" he said with a small smile, she luckily smiled at him.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked while she wiped her eyes clean for tears.

"Nah. Didn't sleep too well, so it's not that a big deal" he told her with a casually hand-move.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

It surprised him a bit she called him out this time of the night, but right now it didn't matter. Right now she needed him more than his own bed. He went over to her, asking slightly worried

"Lyds. Why are you crying? Did that snoopy to Claire get on your nerves again?" he sat down in the foot of her bed

"No..." she hesitated while she hugged her pillow "it was something Dad said... and you did"

When she said that, it felt like he has been slapped in his face.

_Nicely done B.J. You just made her cry. Must be a new record. Jerk! _ He thought and he made a grimace to himself.

"B.J... I don't want to lose you as a friend" she said almost whispering.

"Lyds, I will never stop to be your friend. Remember, we are partners in pranks" he make a wide arm movement to show that he meant it, and it looked like it helped on her mood.

"Thanks Beej. I needed to hear that, most from you" she smiled more happy back to him "you began to act really strange today, I thought you was beginning to grow tired of me"

If she could see in dark she would have seen a rare seriousness in his eyes "Never babes"

_I just hope you will never grow tired of hanging out with me..._

"B.J?" she yawned suddenly

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked and snuggled under her blanket.

He smirked "Sure Lyds, but don't expect me to wake you up early tomorrow"

"Mhmm" was the last thing she said; she probably didn't hear his last sentence. After a little hour, Beetlejuice began to doze and came to the conclusion he better head back, but he soon noticed something

_Oh great!_

Some kind of way Lydia did manage to grab his right hand and now hugged his hand tightly as if it was some kind of teddy-bear. First he tried to wrench his arm out of her embrace, the only thing there came out from that was to make his arm longer and snake-looking. Calling her didn't work either, that girl could sleep through a war without waking up. He even tried to shake her awake, but that just make her hugging his arm even more. Taking his arm off was also out of the question, he need all his juice(and all his bodyparts) to could get back to his own place.

"I'm really in a pickle now" he groaned annoyed and got more annoyed when his word of choice turned him into a pickle. He growled a bit, turned back to his abnormal self and decided to just float over her bed.

_Hm... never tried using my juice while I'm asleep _he thought and looked down to Lydia. He shrugged on his shoulders and make to so comfortable he could in his floating state.

Soon he slept too and if someone walked inside Lydia's room they could mistake Beetlejuice for a snoring humanoid balloon.

What the ghost didn't know that he has to concentrate keeping himself in the air, so without his own knowing. He slowly landed beside Lydia in her bed.

Lydia woke up a bit bleary-eyed over the crying from yesterday's night. She straighten out and first now she realized that she has been holding Beetlejuice's arm.

_Ups! Poor B.J must have slept awfully._

She turned around and saw her ghost friend laid in the other side of her bed in deep sleep.

_Doesn't look like he has slept __**that**__ awful. _She thought smiling, not at all bothered he has been sleeping beside her the whole night, it was her fault that he was in this situation after all.

He didn't snore... at all! He was (literally) dead-silent, he didn't even breathe! And the only way she knew he wasn't dead-dead was because his eyes move under his eyelid. There was something peaceful around him this way.

_Better wake him up, before Dad comes and check on me. _She pokedhim gentle on his nose and cheek, first he didn't even react, then he waved with the hand like he tried to make an annoying fly to get lost and the snoring began. Next Lydia tried with the whole hand on his cheek  
"waky waky" she teased.

Finally his eyelids began to flicker, he opened his eyes and began to look groggy around, his eyes finally found Lydia's face.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said with a friendly smile.

The next thing, happed so fast that Lydia wasn't quite sure was just happen.

In some kind of way Beetlejuice succeed by one single move, jumping out of the bed and stood with his back against the nearest wall in her room.

Lydia got so surprised over his suddenly move that she ended on the floor, she sore her shoulder over the fall and yelled slightly annoyed

"What was that for, Beetlejuice?!"  
She looked at him and completely forgot she was mad at him when she looked into his eyes.

He had a completely horrified and panicking looks in his eyes.

Beetlejuice didn't know what was wrong here. The first things he knew that he looked into Lydia's eyes and the next thing he knew that he was been hit in both head and chest with a so strong panic, that he just reacted by pure instinct and jumped away from her. That he felt right now have some few resembles to when he stands face to face with a sandworm, but she isn't a sandworm, so why does he feel this way?

"Beetlejuice?"

"I...I.." all those thing he felt made him speechless and close to a emotional breakdown. He has to get away! "Ihavetogo" he said quickly, not waiting on Lydia's approval and he quickly zapped himself into the road house. Beetlejuice didn't know what to do with himself.

"**what the hell is WRONG with me?!**" he screamed while he began walking around in circles and not wanted to think what happen when he slept in **his best friends bed! **His mind began to play tricks with his already shattered feelings. He picked his brain out of his skull and snarled at it

"STOP that! JUST **STOP IT**!"

"Iv don't think it halp talk to youar brain Beeataljuize" Beetlejuice heard his neighbor Jacques the skeleton say at the door opening.

"Where do you know **that** from Bone-head?!" he almost yelled at Jacques, but he did put his brain back in its prober place.

Jacques narrowed (so good a skeleton could do it) his eyes at the Ghost

"Iv know it dousn't halp un **you**!" he gave back.

Beetlejuice sneered for that comment and began again walking in circles, usually he would've juiced the bone-head, but right now his mind was on something else.

"what isz wrang with you? Youar never re-ack like that befouar?" Jacques said, also noticed he didn't get juiced over his remark.

Beetlejuice stopped up for a second to think about it, but it hurts to think about it, whatever the said **it** was. Beetlejuice sighed deep and said truthfully, much to Jacques surprise.

"I don't know Jacques. I really **don't **know"

* * *

okey BJ is now off character and he act funny(not haha funny). poor him and I don't make it easier from here on. I know from seeing the series to many times that Lydia can eat Neitherworld ice cream... or maybe she just have got a special one without Nietherworld flavor. hope you can figure out what Jacques say, for I have no idea how to make it sound like France


	5. Chapter 5: Tommy 'TK' Knight

all the character belongs to Tim burton. Co-writer is my sister Vildtiger.  
Tom Knight and the story belongs to me. Tom's appearance is taken from a boy you see two times in the series, so only the name and personality is fully mine.

* * *

**Tommy 'T.K' Knight**

It was a sunny day. Perfect to be outside and have some fun. But for now; Lydia and her classmates has to stay indoors in the classroom.

Lydia didn't pay much attention to their teacher. She couldn't stop thinking over that face Beetlejuice had on the last time she saw him. She has never seen him like that... not by looking at her anyway. The school day was at least quickly over and Lydia walked silently back to her bike. Someone bumped into her so she dropped all her books at the ground, followed by;

"Like, watch where you´re are going Deetz!" giggled Claire bitchy with all her followers laughing after her

Lydia growled and began to pick her books up.

"Here, let me help you" she didn't recognize the voice and looked up.

It was a boy! Well, a young man was more the accurate description on his age. He was a chubby guy with red-brown hair and dark green eyes. Lydia first expression of him was a teddy-bear. She let him helping her picking up her books, wondering what a boy was doing at a school for girls.  
"Thanks...ehm?"

"Tommy Knight, but you can just call me Tom or "T.K"" he said bit nervous and without knowing it, he answered her silent question that he had school not far away. She knew that one, it was the same school her teacher went to if she needed male actors, but beside from that… she knew nothing about it.  
"What's your name?" the somewhat shy young man asked.

"Lydia Deetz. But you can call me Lydia"

"no nickname?"

"I'm been called Lyds of my best friend, but he's the only one who can call me that"

"oh okay"

Silence

"I'm...better be... going" Lydia said, feeling uncomfortable at this awkward silence

"Wait!" he said maybe a bit too fast, he stopped himself embarrassed over his sudden outburst "Ehm I-I mean..."  
Lydia couldn't stop smiling over his nervous personality.

"yes?"

he almost turned more red than his hair

"umm.. will you... to the charity bazaar... with me..?"

"today?

"only if.. you have..I-I mean... if you have time" he looked down embarrassed and began to kick some stones one the ground. There was just something over this guy there was cute, maybe because he was the very first one who actually asked her for a date.

_I wonder how Beetlejuice will react?_

"okay, today" she said smiling and Tom came with a even bigger smile than hers

"GREAT!" he yelled out "I will pick you up ehm... where do you live?" He asked when he realized he has no idea where she lived.

she giggled bit at him and told him where she lived.

"A DATE!" Delia happily yelled and jumped around over what Lydia just have told them both, Charles looked more like he was close to get a heart-attack over his wife's cheerful outburst and muttered "try to relax, try to relax…"

"yes, mother. He will pick me up 15 p.m."

"uhh. We need to find a pretty dress to you!"

"nono, Mother I have already a dress in mind" Lydia quickly said before her mother got too many ideas.

She talked around a hour to her parents about the date(Charles wanted her to take a pepper-spray with her, she refused), finally she could get free from her parents and make herself ready to the date with Tom.

She almost jumped of joy to see the Ghost with the most sitting in her mirror.

"hey babes" he greeted her in his usually way.

"hey B.J" she was glad the panic was gone. He almost looked like himself again.

"whacha doing?" he asked when he noticed she didn't make move to call him out and she has begun looking in her closet for clothing.

"I have a date, and I need to make myself ready to it" she replied and looked at one of her dress.

"a… date?" he didn't sound at all happy, she choose ignoring it.

"Yes. His name is Tom but he calls himself T.K"

"oh, so now you are on nicknames levels. Do he then call you Lyds?"

She turned around and looked straight into his eyes, he didn't blink. Was it just her or did she see a faint sign of jealousy in those eyes? No wonder, he did act like this when she dated Prince Vince as well.

"I told him that only my best friend has permission to call me Lyds"

Beetlejuice didn't say anything to that, he simple snorted leaned more against the mirror frame.

After her trip to the bathroom and now in her simple black dress she came back to her room to find some jewelers there fits to the dress.

"how is he?"

_why would he wanna know that?_

"he is older than me, thinks he is around the twenty's. Red hair. And he has green eyes like you"

she saw to her surprise that he didn't take the last part well, but he as a stubborn child he just crossed his arm and looked grumpy.  
Lydia smiled shook her head as she searched after certain jewelry.

"darn it!" she cursed and turned to the ghost "Beetlejuice I need your help to find something"

"what?" he asked absently.

"the spider necklace. I can't find it"

"the one I gave you? I can just snap with my fingers and-"  
she stopped him "oh no, you don't"  
he backed slightly away when she got to closer one the mirror "you need to do more than just being grumpy. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

"hey wait a-" he popped out from the mirror

"-a minut.." he finish and landed with a 'thud' on the floor. She looked at him with a triumph smile and he grumpy helped her, even it was only a half-hearted attempt. But he did find the necklace for her.

"can you put it on me? It is after all a gift **you** gave me" she said teasing to him and turned her back to him.

"yeah sure, whatever babes"

she remove her hair from her neck so he could put the spider-necklace on her. She could feel he hesitated; gently he putted the necklace around her neck. She could feel his cool skin on hers

"it's cold"

He snorted slightly "what did you expect? I´m dead; remember."

"I was talking about the necklace, Beetlejuice"

"oh…"

she turn around to thank him or maybe give a piece of her mind over the way he's acting, she haven't decided yet. When she stood face to face with him and she forgot completely what she wanted to say to him.

_Wow, he has beautiful eyes... _was the only thing her mind could think of right now. Before she could look closer, he took a step back... away from her, again with that strange look of panic in his eyes.

She was just about to say something to him, asking him why he was so afraid, she never got the change. "Lyyyydiiiiaaa. Your date is here!" called Delia downstairs.

"coming mother" Lydia called back, she took one last look at Beetlejuice(_saved by the bell _she thought) before walking out of her room.

_Don't think you are off the hook, B.J! _She thought when she walked down the stairs. _I not done with you in a long shot_

"is this your car Tom?"

"oh nono. It my older brother's, I have only borrowed it"

"okay"

Silence… again.

"so, why is it only your friend who's allowed to call you Lyds?" Tom asked, trying to keep a conversation.

"what?"

"I-I mean, I sorry I didn't mean to pride" he stuttered embarrassed.

Lydia smiled weakly at his shy nature. "it's okay. I think it's because he was the one who gave me the nickname and he was my first true friend"

"some friend you got there" he remarked friendly

She nodded proud having BJ as friend, even he could be a big pain "yeah." She turned seriously "But right now he just bugging me"

Tom chuckled "tell me about it, it's like me and my siblings"

the whole drive to the bazaar, Lydia told Tom about "B.J" and he listen to her.

He was a good listener and it was easy to talk to him when the ice first was broken. She also listened to him when he told her about his family. He told he have an older "hardcore" brother and a really confident younger sister. They did a few things in the bazaar, like trying the Haunted House.  
"it was good, but I have seen better" Tom said as they walked out from the attraction, he smiled to her "if I remember right, you made that awesome Haunted house few years back"  
"oh, yeah it was me… and Claire Brewster" Lydia quickly said, she and Beetlejuice still laugh over what victory they got over Claire, not to mention the big scare he pulled on her.  
Tom smiled "well I can't admit Claire's Haunted house was awful, my bedroom was scarier than hers" he chuckled with slightly red face "I like the Haunted house attractions, although I'm not the type who likes scary stuff. I'm more into history"  
Lydia nodded as they walked into a burger bar, sure she enjoyed Tom's company, but they have nothing in common. Nothing… They sat for a while in the Burger bar and talked, even when they was finish with their meals. Suddenly, of all people Claire Brewster walked inside with her 'mob'. Lydia did notice that Tom got smaller under Claire's look.

"are you okay T.K?" she asked, slightly surprised over his sudden anxiety of Claire's arrival. Sure Claire could be awful, but not enough to get scared of her.

"actually… no" T.K said and behind him Claire sat and watched them both with a smug "Lydia can I ask you for a favor?"

"what is it?" Lydia asked slightly confused.

"don't worry. I will not do what it look likes" he moved closer to her and from the bar, it would look like he was kissing her even their lips never touched each other. He whispered, into her ear "take my hand when we leave. I will explain you everything when we get outside"

He learned back and took nervous her hand; she followed him so he could explain her why he fake something there should look like they were really kissing. In the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow of black and white and with big yellow eyes of disbelief. But when she looked over in that direction, there was nothing but a music player.

"B.J?"

"Is you friend here? Oh man. Didn't hope he saw us inside" T.K muttered

"why?" she asked more confused than ever.

"I'll tell you that after I have explained myself"

he dragged her over to a single lamppost where the people inside couldn't hear what they was talking about.

T.K finally let go of her hand and said "Alright. I'm reeeaally sorry to say this, but I was sat up to go out on a date with you"

She couldn't believe her own ears "what?!"

"please Lydia..." T.K begged her "Clair Brewster told me that if I didn't do it, she will make sure my family loses their jobs. They work for the Brewster family, you see"

Lydia looked at him with narrowed eyes, not sure she could trust him anymore "what was you suppose to do?"

He scratched his neck nervous "weeell. Date with you. Ask you to the Prom and then burn you off..." he looked really nervous now "can you forgive me? That's why I have to fake a kiss on you, for Claire was keeping an eye on me"

Lydia nodded slowly in understanding, she knew far too well how far Claire would go to embarrass people "I forgive you T.K. But what will you do now?"

"you can say I will burn you off now. And to be honest, Lydia. You´re not my type" he chuckled in relief she understood.

"it's okay Tom. You're not my type either" she grinned back and asked couriers "so what is your type?"

"phew, thanks Lydia" he gave her a friendly(bear)hug and said more relaxed "I have a crush on someone, it's that girl with glasses and always walking around with books" he explained and added that she somehow just took him by storm.

"you are in love with Berta?!" she grinned and his face turned more red than his hair

"but she'll never notice someone like me..."

"I am friend with Bertha. I can help you to get in contact with her"

"REALLY! Wow, thanks Lydia" he laid his arm over her shoulder, smiling all over his face "and since I owe you a LOT, I will help you understand your friend's personally change problem"

"B.J has always had a personally problem" Lydia muttered more to herself than to T.K and asked "so how can you help?"

"I'm a boy and I know some boy problems" he grinned as they walk back to the car and added "especially this one he is dealing with right now"

"Alright. What is B.J's problem?"

"he is in love with you and he won't admit his feelings" T.K explained as if it was the simplest thing.

"WHAT?!" Lydia couldn't stop her from yell out, making T.K jumped startled in his seat "B.J is in love with me? But he has known me even when I was a kid!"

"exactly!" Tom said after his little jump-scare. "and that's why he is confused and can't make head's and tail on anything"

Lydia turned her head away from T.K in thinking "make so much more sense"

Tom stopped the car outside the house, but before she could jump out of the car, he grabbed her hand in a gentle and very friendly move.

"Lydia. Don't do something too rash." Her told her very serious "You have to ask yourself; are you in love with your childhood friend?"

she didn't say anything to that.

"do you know what will happen if I make him confess?"

"frankly... I don't know. I think it depends on you, if you don't love him back; his feelings towards you can over time fade... but I don't know what is happing inside your friend's head"

A lot of thing happens inside Beetlejuice's head, Lydia knew better than anyone for she **has** been in there and she have seen how much he cares for her, but has those feelings towards her grown bigger over the years?

* * *

did you really think I will made T.K a big jerk? T.K is only made so Lydia got a male friend there can help her in the rest of the story. his family will be more show, but I will not give more spoiler here :)

T.K's appearance is taken from a boy I have seen two time in the series. first time is the episode name 'Bizzare Bazaar' where he is the boy who say "haunted house? my place is scarier than that' and he is also seen again in 'Brides of Funkenstein' where he compliment Bertha and say "I have always knew she was a little bit drangerous".  
I have just make him a bit more chubby build and more nervous nature.

wonder what Lydia will do next... I pretty sure many of you know what she have in mind... let see B.J agee with that


	6. Chapter 6: The kiss

the character belong to Tim Burton. Tom Knight and the story belongs to me. Co-writer is my sister Vildtiger.

(this chapter is probably what you all have waited for. read and see what happen between the two friends)

* * *

**The kiss**

Lydia was happy for the new friendship with Tom , he was a good friend and his advices of Beetlejuice attitude problem did help her a lot. He had told her to give Beetlejuice some space, and so she did, letting him sort his probably very new feelings out. She didn't try to hug him emotional anymore, she only gave him a quick hug, so soon he began to act like the Beetlejuice she has known so well and they both began (again) to make the whole Neitherworld flip from B.J's pranks and as usually she was the one who got them out of the hairy situation again. Lydia **did **notice that what Tom had asked her for over three weeks ago didn't want to let go of her mind

_"Are you in love with your childhood friend?"_

she didn't know. Sure she was the **only **person in both worlds who wanted to hang out with Neitherworld's biggest troublemaker. But that was old news. They have been friends for so long, and Lydia couldn't see a future without Beetlejuice, so maybe…

she didn't know why she did it, but she began to push her touch on him in other direction. She still hugged him, but she has begun to push him for fun or teasing him by snatching his dinner before he could eat it, you could call her way of pulling pranks on the Ghost with the most. He didn't react different here; he let her doing it, and even played along. Things they did were like daily life for her, what they used to be, and she didn't quite know why, but sometimes she wishes that something could change... just a bit.

The Ghost with the most also did notice that Lydia has begun to do something different than he was used to. He still walked in trouble and she bailed him out, there was nothing different there. But she was beginning to tease him in other ways, like taking a beetle from him before he could eat it and either he juiced the food back or it ended up in a form of chase. He has also been pushed friendly away if he got too carried away. Those new games was funny on they own way. Slowly he was beginning to feel better. His chest didn't hurt so much anymore and that he was most glad for.

But he was beginning to miss the hugs a bit. Sure, the teasing games she has begun on with were funny. He did however, find it bit annoying that every time he tried to hug her a bit longer than usual, he felt the pain returns back. He sometimes wishes he could find an 'off' switch to that pain.

He was tired of it!

the days in school was beginning to be tense. All girls in the school now only talked about the Prom there would begin around a month from now on. Lydia knew that the Prom won't be her 'a night to remember' for her only Living male friend has found himself a girlfriend and it was really noticeable to see that they will go to the Prom together. She must admits they are cute together.

"Why can't you go with B.J?" asked Tom her one day when she had told Berta and Prudence that she had none to go with to the Prom.

"Because I'm sure he won't go with me" was her answer all the time if one of her three friends asked "beside he date older girls"

Lydia has seen him talk or date with other female Ghouls and ghosts, not sure why, but lately she feels a spark of jealously when he speaks to them. But some time ago she felt that spark, when a Female Ghoul dated BJ and it was really close Lydia have thrown a mud-ball after her, because Lydia could clearly see that she was using Beetlejuice. Luckily for Beetlejuice wasn't this time fallen head over heels and didn't show any emotion over for the female ghoul. The female ghoul had angry asked him 'why he didn't show her some love for all the love she has shown for him?'  
"I just don't feel anything when I look at you, know what I mean?" Beetlejuice have replied and later walked really grumpy and sore-cheeked away from the pissed female Ghoul together with Lydia who hid a smirk of an unknown victory against this female ghoul.

"you don't have to be a couple to take him to the Prom, Lydia" said Prudence,.  
Lydia sighed loud but gave in to her friend's suggestion "alright! I'll ask him, but he really needs to have a good day before I will even consider it"

"see a movie with him or read a book. it used to help on me" said Bertha showing the book in her hand to the others.

So that was she was doing now. Making some popcorn right to a movie night, while her parents were out of the house, she saw the perfect change to ask him. She had told Beetlejuice to come to the mirror 18 p.m. And he had promised (in his own why of course) to come to that time. She looked around in her collection of horror movies. Already form the start she took the 'Boris to Dead' movies away. Beetlejuice hated that man/ghost just as much he hated a clean bath. She instead found a movie with some unknown ghosts in it.

Now then the popcorn was finish, a movie was chosen and soda was ready to the movie night. She took the all things up to her room.

"hey Babes. Look like you have made everything ready. Can you give me the three magic B-words, so we can see that movie?" sound Beetlejuice's voice from the mirror.

Lydia smiled, and said his name three times and he puffed himself into the couch with a grin.

"move your corpse Beej! You can't expect me to sit on that small place" she said laughing

He just gave a teasing green-teethed grin back at her

"do you want me to sit on you?" she asked with a slight serious tone.

he sighed and moved so she could sit beside him. He still has some touch issues.

She gave him the popcorn; he soon munched with a great appetite. He mostly likes grossly food, but sometimes he did eat 'normal food'

the movie was half done when Beetlejuice complained about the movie's ghosts

"they have it soooo wrong! Rattle with chains and tries moaning their victims away… Ghost doesn't act like that! where is their sense of humor?!"

"you mean you don't act like that" she said smiling

"pff, and I don't look like a white bedclothes" he turned into a black and white bedclothes "see?"

Lydia couldn't stop laughing and Beetlejuice finally turned back to his (ab)normal self, he sat down on the couch again began eating the popcorns

"B.J! Don't eat all the popcorn. I haven't got so many!"

"You just have to be faster!" he laughed back but before he could get another handful of popcorn, Lydia snatched the bowl with popcorn out from his hands and began to eat teasing in front of him.

"hey! Give them back Lyds!" he reached out to take the bowl back but she jumped away so he couldn't reach it.

Still teasingly putting popcorn into her mouth she said;

"you almost eat them all, the lasts is mine"

"yeeeah right! not if I have something to say about it" the Ghost cheeky said and a game of chase began inside Lydia's room and Lydia was most of the time one step ahead her friend. She wondered why he didn't use his power to get the food as he usually did. She didn't complain over it though, for now she had the advantage. In an attempt to get away from him, she jumped onto her bed, but she only got one foot on it when…

"gotcha!" Beetlejuice got her leg and pinned her down on the bed and quickly took a small handful of popcorns into his month.

It was first after he had swallowed, he notice that he had pinned her under himself. The hurtful fear returned back to his mind and chest. He tried quickly to remove himself from her, but he felt a choking feeling around his neck and saw that Lydia have taken a hold on him by his own tie.

she didn't know why she had done it, but she held him in the pinned position by holding a good grip around his black tie. She felt he tried again to move away from her, but she refuses to let him go.

She moved her head a bit closer to his, so she could gaze into his eyes. Eyes like the sun with olive green iris.

_I have never been so close to him before... _she tried to get closer to him, but now he **really** fought to get free.

Feel a bit defeated she let go off him.

Like she just did with him when she moved closer, he had looked into Lydia's eyes. He has always thought she just have black eyes. But now he saw she have brown eyes.  
no. closer to dark red, almost the same color of the last color the sun gave before it vanish in the horizon. He forgot for a moment he was trying to get lose, he was lost in her… oh so beautiful eyes. It was only when her face came closer to his, his mind began screaming he should get away from her and again he began to fight against her grip.

It did surprise him when she let go of his tie, it surprised him that much that he ended on the floor. Before Lydia managed to get herself off from the bad, he was on his feet. Inside of Beetlejuice it felt like that his mind and heart was in a war against each other and that hurt him terrible.

"Beetlejuice"

Lydia walked over to him and every step she took, he took a step back. And **that **did hurt him from the inside out.

_Please. Just kill me again, make this pain stop!_

Before he knew, he was standing with the back against the wall and very much feeling trapped like a rat. Lydia was only few inches away from him.

"Lydia" he said as a warning not to get any closer, and the using of her full name made her stop and even take a step back.

but it didn't help at all on the pain, it make it worse. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself a bit. When he finally got himself under control again (so much he could) he opened his eyes. Lydia has moved away from him, beginning to pick up the popcorn there was on the floor after their little chase. He made an unnecessary sigh and began helping her with the mess.

"do you think there can be more between us" Lydia suddenly asked without looking at him, she just kept picking popcorn up

"I will rather not think about it..."

Awkward silence.

"I saw you kissing with that boy" he suddenly said.

"you was there... you saw us?" she asked only sounding slightly surprised, she did get a glance on him after all.

"yes" this time it felt like a spear pierced his chest and it was not because he was telling the truth.  
"we didn't kiss"

Beetlejuice turned with a rare seriousness to her "come one Babes. I saw you..."

"he faked a kiss on me.. he was in a tight spot, B.J. But he never kissed me"

Beetlejuice didn't know he was happy or not...

"I have never kissed someone before; I want it to be someone I hold dear"

"Lyds, I-!"

Much to his surprise, Lydia kissed him. He couldn't remember what he would say to her, he couldn't barely remember who he was. That stolen kiss Lydia gave him erased **all **his pain. All doubt, fear, and selfishness vanished into thin air. Right for the moment; there was Lydia and only her.

Feeling her soft lips against his and by a miracle; he finally felt peace.

the boldness she have felt few seconds before have completely taken over her. She was kissing her best friend and she couldn't stop. She did not care how filthy, bad mannered or how stupid dishonest he was, it have never mattered to her, less now.

_Can you fall in love with your childhood friend? Bet you can!...I love him_

he didn't fight against her, she could feel he kissed her back.

her boldness took over her again, she gentle laid her arm around his neck and with that movement it was like he woke up from a trance and broke their kiss. He took some step away from her and he had to hold his left hand on the mirror table as he touched his lips with his red-tipped fingers. He looked like someone who could collapse anytime, completely different from how he was seconds ago.

"Beetl-"

"**no!**"

She was stunned over his harsh word

"this can't work.." he said with a voice there was close of trembling.

"why?" she wanted to cry "didn't you like it?"

when he sighed and it sounded very deep and painful.

"that's the problem Lydia... I have never felt like this before"

she couldn't hold her tears back anymore

"why Beetlejuice?! Why can't it work. Why. Just tell me why?!"

"because I'm **dead!**" he snapped her off and said more calm and painfully when he saw the shock in her eyes. "Because I am dead..." he turned his head away from her.

she didn't care right now, with three long steps she was in his embrace. he didn't hug her back, but didn't try to shake her off either. He just stood frozen and let her tears run down at his jacket.

it felt like minutes before she heard him say.

"I want you to find someone else and I want you not to call on me before you have…"

the boldness she felt when she have kissed him returned, together with the anger over he could say something so stupid like that. She finally let go of him and looked straight into his eyes without blinking. His eyes were full of pain.

"tell me the truth" she demanded with a steadfast voice, it almost scared herself "when I find another guy. A person I will marry and get children with" she walked closer to him so their noses almost touched each other. He didn't move a muscle even it looked like he wanted to.

"will you then be happy for me? Will you be happy even when I'm with another man, instead of you?"

A long silence arrived.

She waited on his answer, even if she had to wait to the world's end.

"…yes"

but his eyes told a quit a different story.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! totally not good way to end this chapter XDOkay I know I'm really evil against you all here, but there will not be a good story if I just said "yay, first time kiss! all is happy now. the end"  
nope. BJ will not be with Lydia because he is dead, she don't care and we all know that is selfish, but in the end I think he tried to play noble. up to you what he is.

and BJ eyes color? only one time they show in the series that he HAVE olive green eyes. in the episode 'Beetle and not to Beetle' it show quick when he and Lydia falls down into the witches cauldron. Lydia's eyes color is pure guess


	7. Chapter 7: Behind the mirror

Beetlejuice character belong to Tim Burton. the story belongs to me. Vildtiger is my Co-writer.

* * *

**Behind the Mirror**

"he **did** WHAT?!" both Bertha and Prundence yelled when Lydia told story of what happen the movie-night with BJ. Of course some of the things where left out of the story; like the "I'm dead" part. Instead she told her friends he turned her down only because he wouldn't ruin their friendship if this relationship went down the drain.

"And he just walked away from you?" Prudence asked "just because you kissed him?"

Well, he didn't exactly walk away from her, more 'popped' back to the Neitherworld.  
"It's more complicated than that" Lydia said in a vain attempt to defend Beetlejuice.

"Sure Lydia" Prudence said although she did not sound convinced "you have to tell him that love **won't** ruin everything between the two of you"

"as I said Prudence: it is more complicated than that" Lydia repeated, she began going to into class with a sight, sad she could give the full story to her only living friends, it's not like they would believe her anyway. Behind her, the two girls shrugged to each other; there wasn't much they could do for her.

Lydia, in some kind of way knew that Beetlejuice wouldn't come to her anymore, but she needed talk to him. So by saying his name three times she ran over to the road house.

"Beetlejuice?"she called when she opened the door to the road house.

"he isn't here" Lydia turned around and saw the tap-dancing spider Ginder come down from the ceiling.

"where is he, Ginder?" she asked the pink spider but it was the skeleton Jacques who answered.

"he hav' barricade himself into his bedroom"

Lydia ran over to his bedroom door and reached for the doorknob

"DON'T miss Lydea!" yelled Jacques in fear.

both females looked surprised over to the skeleton.

"mister Beeataljuize hav' juize the doorknuop, so averyone there trie too geit in will be zarpped"

"that's awful" cried Ginder horrified, but asked with a frown "how do you know it will zap one Jacques?"

Jacques showed his right boney hand where there could be seen a dark burn mark

Lydia turned her head over to the door again

"Beetlejuice?" she called

No answer. She could have said that herself. But she did hear someone was moving behind the door, the footsteps stopped at the door and she heard to her disappointment they went away from the juiced door. He was inside, but didn't wanna talk

Before she headed home she did talk a bit longer with Jacques and Ginder. She also talked with the Monster, but, he was just happy that Beetlejuice didn't bother his dog anymore.

She went back home and tried her best to make the rest of the day go faster. A little difficult when hers best friend wasn't there to help her make the time flies.

He wasn't stupid; he knew she has come to see him in hope to make up his mind. That's why he had barricaded himself inside his bedroom. People couldn't get into him, but he could still get out. He didn't need a door to get around; he could just go through walls. One of the good things being a ghost.

He could usually feel when people say his name. That's how he can be places so fast.  
However, he had learned in his younger (ghost)years to ignore people there just talked about him. He could always feel when Lydia called upon him. She was the only one who used his name as a secret door to the Neitherworld. He could feel when she just used his name to her own ticket to/or away from Neitherworld. When she just uses his name a ticket, it feels like chill down from his spine and that was something he could ignore or smile over.  
But the use of his name to call **him** was quite a different case.  
He has **never** in his afterlife refuses a call for him. He has never fought against the calling…  
not before today

He felt a shiver in his body. _Beetlejuice._

"oh no" he whispered. He could feel it was her.

_Beetlejuice_**_. _**"please, don't" he begged(for the first time), even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

He hoped she didn't call the last time, but he wasn't that lucky.

_**Beetlejuice!**_For the first time in his afterlife he refused the calling, he fought against. Against his own magic with all his might and being.

If Beetlejuice powers could be seen in his denial, it could be pictured as a rubber band, when he refused the calling and fights against it. The rubber band will expand to its utmost limit and slap right back with all the power at the owner's hand. And the owner of this magic was Beetlejuice. The backfired magic struck Beetlejuice's entire body with such powers it made his whole body crumple.

It felt like being wounded in all possible ways and left him completely helpless in the roaring pain. He curled himself together, hoping it could sooth some of the pain. He heard something break in his move, but he wasn't sure what. Everything on him hurts right now.

_I... will... never... try... that... again... if... I... can... avoid... it…_

But the only way he could avoid it was hoping Lydia wouldn't call again and if she did… he had to obey and come to the calling. Or feel the consequence of disobeying the calling once again…

-

She was tired of this silence treatment he has begun on.

She wanted to talk. reason or simple yell at him for being such a stubborn fool. She even wanted to kiss him again or hit him for be such an idiot!

With a solid walk, she walked over to her lamp table and raised her hands with the words;

"Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose ...

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, **Beetlejuice!"**

Everything she knew would happen didn't happen. Her room looked like itself, even herself.

**_Krack!_**

She looked over to her mirror. A part of it was broken off.

_What? _She thought and walked over to her mirror.

She looked at the mirror and straight into Beetlejuice bedroom, there he was!

He had his back to her and to her horror he looked like he was hit by a bullet or something deadly, no matter what it was it was painful on him. Before she knew it, Beetlejuice collapsed on the floor and curled himself to a human ball. Trembling terrible.

"Beetlejuice!" she called out to him and by hearing his own name, he curled himself even more.

"**Please!** No more!...no more..." he cried out, begging. When he didn't hear his name again he slowly began to stop his shaking.

"Hey! It's me, Lydia" he didn't react on her voice, only when he heard his name.

She was stunned over the sudden realization.  
_So this happen if he won´t come to my call… He ends up torturing himself!_

She was really upset over what he just did, he really didn't want to see her and this was the price he was forced to pay when he refuse her call to him. It was dreadful and very much painful hearing him begging like a child who has being beaten.

_Alright Beetlejuice... I won't call you. I don't want to see you hurt._

She took the small broken part of her mirror up and looked quickly at it. She looked one last time into Beetlejuice's room inside the bigger mirror. The magic she had released was beginning to fade. Before Beetlejuice room disappeared she saw him pulling himself up from the floor.

"that's my B.J... never stay down too long" she smiled a weak smile and hid the little piece of the mirror under her pillow.

Just in case.

The next two weeks she began to see a pattern with her mirror. When she woke up the next morning after have tried calling him, she found a button on the table. She, some kind of way knew it was Beetlejuice's. His way to tell her he was okay. So every morning in the weeks to come she found a little new thing one her table. He once gave her a beetle, and she gave it a bow the same day. She couldn't stop smiling when she found the bow, but no beetle on the table the next morning. Since the bow-beetle moment Lydia placed a big glass with beetles in front of the mirror (took some while to catch), and boy! Did they disappear fast!

She also had a feeling he read the books, not to mention her diary on the mirror table for she have found some green dots, a beetle legs or something else gross on them.

She did let him read her diary for she had the feeling it was the only way he held track to which day it was and how she was feeling.

But she had never once seen him since that day he denied her call.

One night she tried to see if she could get a look at him. Ginder told her that they didn't hear any movement inside his room in the daytime, so Lydia thought to herself that he must be active at the nighttime now.

So one night she didn't go to sleep, hoping she would see him. She used the small piece of the mirror, so she could see the mirror-table without looking up. Hours passed and the Ghost did not show up.

_Maybe I was wrong he was night active…_ she thought slightly disappointed and looked at her Count Dracula clock: it said 00.00

She took one last look in her mirror piece. Her heart almost skipped a beat. There he was!  
She couldn't stop smiling over to seeing him again.

She could see he did take a beetle from hers beetle-glass. He didn't crunch it, but swallowed it whole.

_He most has begun with that to make sure he doesn't accidently wakes me up. _

The next think he did was to read her diary

_Knew you read my diary, you sly dog _she almost chuckled but kept quiet.

Because of the moon light from the window she could see he half smiled of what he read in her dairy, probably the part where she got the best of Claire in their art class. Then his face darken

_He most read the part where I told I miss him_

He laid the back of his head against the mirrors edge and sighed. He looked over to her with a sad face, before he placed the diary back on where he found it and ate another beetle as he picked one of the school books up. He began to look at it with a really 'want to break this stupid code' face. She smiled proud of him even she could see he wasn't probably not the one she should ask for help in homework. She tried to make her hand more comfortable by moving it slightly. After that she looked through the small mirror piece again she saw that Beetlejuice quickly laid the homework book away from him, placed a new miniature thing on her table before he was gone.

_Damn. He doesn't take any changes. But at least I know he's alright_

With those news she fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

that with his name and the calling is made-up, for the orginale curse is only he can come to the human world by be called with his name three time and called back again the same way.  
I know I'm bit cruel to him, but I did that he is forced to come then people call on him. if not, well you just read it. that with the small piece of the mirror, it does come handy many times in the whole story. you can take a wild guess why the mirror broke, I will like to hear it :)


End file.
